Uma simples história de amor II
by Xia M
Summary: Bem esta é a continuação da minha outra fic Uma simples história de amor eu acho que não ficou lá muito bem o fim por isso fiz a continuação. A fic está COMPLETA!Espero que gostem!
1. Uma visita inesperada

Autora: Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Lembram-se de mim? Talvez! Bem para quem leu a minha fic muito obrigado! E eu queria agradecer à littledark pela review. Fiquei muito feliz quando a recebi, obrigada! ;) Bem, esta fic é a segunda parte da fic "Uma simples história de amor", digamos que eu não gostei que o Kai e a Ling ficassem separados. Para quem ainda não leu não sei se vai perceber algumas partes (por isso se querem perceber tem que ler! HAHAHAHAH). E aqui vai a segunda parte. As personagens de beyblade e a Ling (tekken) não me pertencem.

Uma visita inesperada

Ela estava a passear nas ruas de Tóquio. Era a primeira vez que ela estava no Japão e gostava do que tinha visto. Mas naquele momento ela queria ver algo mais que a cidade de Tóquio. Ela queria vê-lo! Ela já não o via há dois anos desde que se despediram no aeroporto. O primeiro ano passou bem porque ele escreveu-lhe como prometido mas depois passou um ano inteiro sem lhe responder às cartas. Ela estava preocupada, não sabia se lhe tinha acontecido alguma coisa ou simplesmente tinha deixado de lhe escrever e se era isso porquê? Muita coisa se tinha passado com ela durante aqueles dois anos. Ela agora tinha 18 anos e era a campeã do Iron Fist Tournament 3 e era conhecida em todo o mundo. Agora estava no Japão para o quarto torneio e decidiu ir visitá-lo, afinal ela ainda tinha a morada dele e podia descobrir o que se passava. Ela chegou à casa que dizia na morada e ficou espantada com a enorme mansão que estava à sua frente. Depois de se recuperar de do espanto tocou à campainha que estava no portão.

Homem: "Residência Hiwatari, que deseja?"

Ling: O Kai Hiwatari está em casa?

Homem: "Sim, porquê?"

Ling: Eu gostava de falar com ele, posso?

Homem: "E quem deseja falar com o mestre Kai?"

Ling: (o.o mestre Kai?) É uma amiga.

Homem: Amiga? Muito bem, eu vou mandar abrir o portão.

Dali a uns minutos o portão da mansão abre-se e a Ling entra. Passa pelo jardim que tem várias estátuas e fontes. Finalmente chega à porta onde está um homem de meia-idade à sua espera. (o homem do microfone)

Homem: Menina, que deseja?

Ling: Eu gostava de falar com o Kai.

Homem: O mestre Kai sabe da sua visita?

Ling: Não. Ele não sabe que estou no Japão, e queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Será que posso vê-lo?

Homem: Muito bem. Vou dizer ao mestre Kai que tem visitas, entre por favor.

Ling: Obrigado.

Eles entraram, e a Ling ficou à espera do homem no hall de entrada. Era um local enorme e extremamente sofisticado. Tinha quadros, estátuas, fotos e umas enormes escadas no meio. Cinco minutos depois o homem desce as escadas.

Homem: O mestre Kai vai recebê-la dentro de minutos. Siga-me por favor.

Ling: Sim.

Homem: A menina como se chama?

Ling: Ling Xiaoyu.

Homem: o.o Ling Xiaoyu? Por acaso não foi a menina que ganhou o último torneio de tekken?

Ling: Fui eu sim (responde ela um pouco embaraçada)

Homem: É um prazer conhecê-la. Pode tratar-me por Roger e eu sou o mordomo da família Hiwatari. Devo de dizer que fiquei muito impressionado com a sua vitória, os meus parabéns menina.

Ling: Obrigada Roger.

Roger: Mas diga-me: de onde conhece o mestre Kai?

Ling: Nós conhecemo-nos em Hong Kong. Ele estava de viagem com os amigos, conhecemo-nos e tornamo-nos amigos, mais nada.

Roger: Eu lembro-me da viagem. Fico contente por ele ter conhecido uma menina tão bonita. Bem, esta é a sala. O mestre Kai já deve estar a caminho.

Ling: Obrigada.

Ela entrou numa sala grande com um sofá e dois cadeirões. Sentou-se num sofá à espera dele. Começou a pensar no passado. Da última vez que tinha estado com ele. Ela hoje ia voltar a vê-lo, ia voltar a ver o rapaz que amava por dois anos. Mas ela tinha medo que ele já não sentisse o mesmo.

No quarto do Kai

Rapariga: Mas quem é essa amiga? Vá lá diz-me. É alguém que eu deva conhecer?

Kai: Eu não faço ideia quem seja. Talvez seja uma fã maluca, quem sabe!

Rapariga: Talvez. Mas não te demores muito senão vou buscar-te e deixo essa tal de "amiga" a falar para as paredes.

Kai: Eu não me demoro. Vou despachar isto mais rápido do que aquilo que tu pensas.- nisto beija a rapariga e vai-se embora. (sim, é verdade! Ele tem outra namorada. Pobre Ling T.T )

Na sala

Kai: (entra de cabeça baixa sem olhar para a rapariga) Bem, eu não sei quem tu és mas vamos lá despachar isto que eu tenho mais que fazer.

Ling: Como é que vais saber quem eu sou se nem sequer olhaste para mim? o.o'

Ele pára por uns instantes, memórias começam a vir à sua cabeça, aquela voz doce, não pode ser...

Kai: Ling?

Ling: Olá Kai! – ela levanta-se e dirige-se a ele.

Kai: Mas, não pode ser! O que estás aqui a fazer?

Ling: Calma! Antes de começares com as perguntas não vais ao menos dar um abraço a esta velha amiga?

Kai: Claro. – eles abraçam-se e a Ling fica à espera de algo mais que não acontece. Isto deixou-a triste e a pensar que talvez o seu receio tenha sentido.

Kai: Que surpresa! Senta-te por favor. Diz lá: o que estás aqui a fazer?

Ling: Bem, tu sabes que eu venci aquele torneio há dois anos.

Kai: Sim.

Ling: Pois é que o próximo vai ser no Japão e eu estou aqui para o torneio. E mesmo que não quisesse vir não podia faltar. Afinal de contas vou defender o título.

Kai: Sim, mas porque é que vieste visitar-me?

Ling: Porque queria saber se estavas bem. Passas-te um ano sem me escreveres, fiquei preocupada e queria saber o que se passava. Então, vais contar-me porque deixaste de me escrever?

Kai: Muita coisa aconteceu depois que nos separámos. O meu avô morreu há dez meses e...

Ling: Oh. Deve ter sido um choque para ti.

Kai: Bem, nem por isso. Sabes que eu não me importava muito, não é?

Ling: Sim, mas ias a dizer...

Kai: Bem, Ling eu... eu tenho...eu tenho uma namorada.

Ling: Uma namorada? Eu já devia saber. Um rapaz como tu não podia ficar sozinho para sempre não é verdade?

Kai: Acho que sim. Eu estava com ela antes de chegares. – nisto ele levanta-se e a Ling vai atrás dele.

Ling: Kai eu não quero que fiques preocupado por causa de mim. Embora eu continue a sentir o mesmo que sentia há dois anos eu não me vou meter entre ti e a tua namorada. Eu só quero que sejas feliz.

Ele continuou quieto a ouvir a rapariga dizer que continuava a amá-lo. Por que é que ele estava a sentir aquele aperto ou ouvir ela dizer aquilo?

Ling: Bem já está a ficar tarde por isso é melhor ir andando.

Ela foi buscar a sua mala (sim ela tinha uma mala! Era cor-de-rosa e ela usava-a traçada) e tirou um papel onde escreveu algo.

Ling: Kai toma. – ele aceitou o papel e ficou a olhar para ela – É a minha morada. Sabes para quando quiseres visitar-me ou mesmo para me apresentares à tua namorada! Bem eu vou andando. – ela deu um beijo na bochecha ao rapaz e saiu da sala. Naquele momento uma rapariga estava a dirigir-se para a sala e ouve passos. Pensa que são do Kai e chama-o sem saber que quem estava a andar era a sua futura rival.

Rapariga: Kai, querido demoras... – ela não acaba porque vê não o Kai mas uma rapariga muito bonita que ficou a olhar para ela com os olhos meio tristes.

Rapariga: Olá.

Ling: Olá.

Rapariga: Tu é que vieste visitar o Kai?

Ling: Sim.

Rapariga: Muito prazer. Eu sou a Hilary Tachibana, namorada do Kai.

Ling: Eu chamo-me Ling Xiaoyu. É um prazer conhecer-te Hilary. – disse ela escondendo a enorme vontade de chorar.

Kai: Hilary! O que estás aqui a fazer?

Hilary: Bem como te estavas a demorar muito decidi vir ter contigo. E valeu a pena conheci a tua amiga – diz ela com um tom sarcástico.

Kai: Pois. Ling eu vou chamar o Roger para te acompanhar até à porta.

Roger: Não precisa chamar mestre Kai. Eu já estou aqui. Vamos menina.

Ling: Sim. Adeus Kai.

Hilary: Adeus Ling! (o Kai não conseguiu responder)

Ela seguiu o Roger até à porta e quando chegam lá decide perguntar-lhe uma coisa.

Ling: Roger, à quanto tempo o Kai e a Hilary estão a namorar?

Roger: Hã... bem há oito meses.

Ling: Obrigado Roger. Adeus.

Roger: Adeus menina.

A Ling foi-se embora. Caminhou o mais rápido que pode para chegar a casa. Chegou a casa e correu para o quarto. Enfiou-se na cama, agarrou-se à almofada e começou a chorar. Chorou como nunca tinha chorado. As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto sem parar enquanto ela pensava o quanto tinha sido estúpida ao ponto de pensar que ele ainda a amava. Como é que ela podia ter acreditado que após dois anos isso seria possível? Afinal de contas ele era um rapaz, não ia aguentar esperar por alguém que nem sabia se ia voltar a ver! Ela continuou a chorar até que adormeceu do cansaço. Ela adormeceu mas antes prometeu para si mesma que não ia voltar a chorar e que amanhã ia levantar-se bem disposta como sempre para conhecer a sua nova turma pois ia voltar às aulas.

Autora: Gostaram? Espero que sim. Eu sinceramente não sei como fui capaz de pôr o Kai a namorar com aquela bruxa da Hilary. -.-'

Hilary: Qual bruxa? Sua minorca de cabelo comprido!

Autora: ò.ó Olha lá ó sua chata! É melhor baixares a bolinha senão no fim ficas SOLTEIRONA! E nós não queremos isso, pois não Hilary?

Hilary: Como queiras! ò.ó'

Autora: (com ar vitorioso) Ainda bem que concordas! Não percam o próximo capítulo que vai ser cheio de surpresas! E por favor mandem reviews! Bigada! Jinhos para todos vocês!


	2. O regresso às aulas

Autora: Olá! Aqui vai o segundo capítulo! Espero que gostem! As personagens de beyblade e a Ling (tekken) não me pertencem.

O regresso às aulas

A Ling levantou-se bem-disposta e olhou pela janela do quarto. Estava um belo dia. Ela fez a cama, vestiu-se, tomou o pequeno-almoço e foi para a escola ansiosa por conhecer os novos colegas.

Noutro caminho

Hilary: Bom-dia querido! – diz ela saltando para cima do Kai.

Kai: Bom-dia! – e beija a namorada (T.T)

Hilary: Kai lembras-te que é hoje que a professora nos vai revelar aquela surpresa?

Kai: Sim.

Hilary: Eu estou curiosa para saber o que é. Será que a turma vai fazer uma viagem? Isso seria fantástico! Fazermos uma viagem juntos, só nós os dois!

Kai: -.-' Se é de turma não somos só nós os dois!

Continuaram pelo caminho e chegaram à sala de aula. Por outro lado a Ling vem pelo corredor com a sua nova professora.

Professora: Olha Ling agora esperas aqui que eu vou falar aos meus alunos sobre a nova colega, tá?

Ling: Claro. Não há problema.

A Ling ficou à espera no corredor pela chamada da professora, enquanto esta entrava para a sala.

Professora: Bom-dia turma!

Turma: Bom-dia!

Hilary: Professora, é hoje que nos vai dizer qual é a surpresa, certo?

Professora: Exacto. Bem, a surpresa que eu tenho para vocês é a chegada de uma nova pessoa à turma.

Rapaz: É rapaz ou rapariga professora? – ouvem-se risos na sala.

Professora: Isso é algo que já vão descobrir. Podes entrar.

Ao ouvir isto a Ling entra na sala. Ela não repara para a turma e vai em direcção à professora. Enquanto caminha ouvem-se murmúrios e risinhos na sala. A maioria dos rapazes estava a falar da bela rapariga que tinha entrado e digo a maioria porque havia um que não estava interessado na chegada de uma nova colega.

Professora: Muito bem, podes começar a apresentar-te.

Ling: Olá! Eu chamo-me Ling Xiaoyu, tenho 18 anos e venho da China, mais precisamente de Hong Kong.

Ao ouvir aquela voz doce o tal rapaz desinteressado virou-se e viu que aquela rapariga era...

Kai: Não pode ser! Ling?

Hilary: É a rapariga de ontem, certo?

Kai: Sim, mas o que é que ela está aqui a fazer?

Hilary: Ela é a surpresa. A nova aluna!

Rapaz: Ling Xiaoyu? Tu por acaso não és a miúda que ganhou o torneio de tekken?

Ling: (embaraçada) Sim sou eu.

Turma: Uau!

Rapaz: Eu não acredito! Eu sou um grande fã teu! Vai ser um prazer estar na mesma turma que tu.

Ling: Obrigada! – a Ling depois olha para o fundo da sala. E não quer acreditar no que vê! É o Kai e a namorada! Eles estavam na turma dela? Ela ficou logo triste e lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos mas não tiveram tempo de descer pois a professora acordou-a dos seus pensamentos.

Professora: Ling, vais te sentar ao pé do teu fã. O que achas?

Ling: Hã? Ah sim! É uma boa ideia.

Ela vai avançando até ao seu lugar de cabeça baixa. O lugar ficava na última fila tal como o lugar do Kai e da Hilary. Ela não passou por eles mas o Kai não tirou os olhos dela.

Rapaz: É um prazer conhecer-te Ling. Eu chamo-me Mathew. Se precisares de alguma coisa é só perguntares.

Ling: Obrigado Mathew.

A aula continuou silenciosa. Tocou a campainha e os rapazes rodearam a Ling. Estavam todos interessados na nova colega. Saíram da sala para indicar o caminho dos balneários. Por algum motivo o Kai não gostava da atenção que eles estavam a dar à Ling e decide chamá-la.

Kai: Ling!

Ela vira-se para trás rapidamente e fica contente por ele a ter chamado mesmo tendo a namorada ao lado dele.

Ling: O que foi?

Kai: Chega aqui.

Ling: Desculpem rapazes, mas a conversa fica para depois, tá? – dirigiu-se a ele rapidamente – O que se passa?

Kai: O que está aqui a fazer?

Ling: Bem eu não podia ficar esse tempo todo sem ir à escola por isso pedi transferência. Mas não fazia ideia que íamos estar na mesma escola, principalmente na mesma turma!

Kai: Mas o facto de conheceres alguém não te preocupa muito. Já vi que fizeste muitos amigos.

Ling: Bem, acho que amigos é dizer demais.

Kai: Talvez.

Hilary: (furiosa por ela nem dar por si) Olá Ling! Lembras-te de mim?

Ling: Ah! Olá Hilary.

Hilary: Vem comigo. Eu mostro-te onde são os balneários. – Ela agarrou na Ling pelo braço e saíram a correr pelo corredor. Mas em vez de irem para os balneários a Hilary levou a Ling para um canto e desta vez ela estava com um ar muito sério.

Hilary: Ouve miúda. Eu só te vou avisar uma vez: afasta-te do meu namorado! Podes andar com os rapazes que quiseres mas não te aproximes do Kai.

Ling: Calma Hilary. Não sei o que estás a pensar mas eu e o Kai somos só amigos. E não te preocupes que eu não costumo roubar os namorados de ninguém! E além disso foi o Kai que me chamou.

Hilary: Está bem. Mas aceita isto como um conselho Ling Xiaoyu. Vamos embora.

Foram até aos balneários. O resto do dia tinha corrido bem. A Ling voltou para casa a pensar no dia esquisito que tinha tido. Os rapazes que nunca mais a largavam, a Hilary que a ameaçou por causa de ela falar com o Kai e ele que tinha tentado estar com ela mesmo estando com a namorada. Ela gostava da atenção que ele lhe estava a tentar dar, mas porquê? Ele tinha namorada! E parecia gostar tanto dela. Isto estava a começar a dar-lhe dor de cabeça. Quando chegou a casa foi fazer os trabalhos e jantou. Depois de pensar um pouco finalmente foi-se deitar e adormeceu sem saber que se estava a preparar para uma semana cheia de surpresas.

Autora: Ai esta minha cabeça! Eu sei que tá pequenino mas o próximo vai ser melhor (espero eu -.-) Bem espero que tenham gostado e please mandem reviews! Jinhos para todos!


	3. Um novo dia

Autora: Voltei com um novo capítulo! Devo dizer que estava prestes a apagar a fic porque vou fazer uma nova. Littledark a tua review salvou a fic. Bem eu não estou muito inspirada por isso não sei como vai sair. As personagens de beyblade e a Ling (tekken) não me pertencem.

Um novo dia

Amanheceu na cidade de Tóquio. Era uma manhã que prometia um dia de sol espectacular. A Ling levantou-se, preparou-se para sair e foi para a escola. Pelo caminho encontrou vários colegas de turma e eles fizeram-lhe companhia. Quando chegaram à sala a Hilary e o Kai já lá estavam e este ficou fixo na amiga ao ver que ela não parecia importar-se com o facto de ele ter uma namorada. Ou assim ele pensava. Quando a Ling parava para pensar só lhe vinha à mente o Kai ao lado da Hilary e ele a dizer-lhe que tinha outra pessoa na sua vida. Ela apenas mostrava-se contente. A atenção que os colegas lhe davam distraía-a dos seus pensamentos tristes.

Hilary: Kai, para onde estás a olhar? Kai estás a ouvir-me? KAI?

Kai: Hã? O que se passa? Porque é que estás a gritar Hilary?

Hilary: Porque tu estavas a sonhar acordado e não me ouvias! Responde: para onde estavas a olhar?

Kai: Para lado nenhum.

Hilary: Tens a certeza? Por acaso não estavas a olhar para a tua nova amiga?

Kai: Deixa de dizer tolices.

Hilary: Claro! Tolices! Por acaso estás interessado nela?

Kai: Desde quando é que tu tens ataques de ciúmes sem sentido? Deixa de dizer asneiras Hilary!

Hilary: Como queiras. – ela não ficou muito convencida com a resposta do rapaz mas não continuou a conversa para não o chatear mais.

Depois entra a professora e a aula de história começa. Seguiu-se da aula de japonês e da aula de inglês. Depois do almoço tiveram aula de matemática tiveram aula de educação física.

Professora: Bem, hoje vamos fazer um jogo de vôlei para as raparigas e de futebol para os rapazes. E para que não haja brigas eu escolho as equipas.

A Ling ficou na equipa adversária da Hilary que achou que esta era a oportunidade perfeita para mostrar ao Kai que era melhor que ela visto que era a melhor jogadora de vôlei da turma. O que ela não sabia era das capacidades da Ling no desporto. Começaram com o jogo dos rapazes. A equipa do Kai ganhou como é óbvio. Ele era o melhor jogador da turma e deu espectáculo deixando todas as raparigas de olhos nele fazendo a Hilary deitar fumo pelas orelhas. As meninas decidiram dar nome às equipas. A equipa da Ling chamou-se Stars e a da Hilary Girl Power. O jogo começou bem para as Girl Power o que deixou a Hilary convencida. Isso foi até a Ling fazer o lançamento e marcar três pontos seguidos empatando o jogo. A Hilary ficou furiosa mas decidiu manter a calma. O jogo continuou renhido enquanto que nas bancadas o Kai estava com a cabeça noutro sítio.

" Porque é que continuo a pensar nela? Eu amo a Hilary. Ou será que não? Será que estou com ela apenas por sentir falta da Ling? Não pode ser! Mas... ela está tão bonita. Pára com isso! Concentra-te no jogo! Espero que a Ling ganhe, quer dizer a Hilary! Oh meu!"

Enquanto o Kai continuava com as suas indecisões o jogo estava empatado e só faltava mais um ponto a cada equipa para vencer. Naquele momento a Hilary preparava-se para o golpe final e faz um lançamento mortífero que parecia impossível parar.

Professora: Oh não! Parece que este é o fim das Stars! Muito bem Tachibana!

Ling: Não se eu tiver algo a dizer sobre isso! – Ling recebe o lançamento lançando a bola para cima, outra rapariga vê a oportunidade para marcar e...

Professora: E golo! As Stars ganham! Muito bem meninas! Xiaoyu, a tua recepção foi perfeita! Deste a vitória à tua equipa! Parabéns!

Ling: Oh não foi nada de especial. Afinal de contas não fui eu que marquei.

Rapariga: Mas foi garças a ti! Se não tivesses para do o lançamento da Hilary nós tínhamos perdido!

Ling: Obrigada!

A Hilary ficou furiosa! Já não bastava ter perdido o jogo em frente do namorado, como tinha perdido para uma rapariga que por algum motivo ele não tirava os olhos. Depois do jogo as aulas terminaram e a Ling foi para casa. Mas antes de ir-se embora encontrou-se com alguém no portão da escola que não esperava encontrar.

Kai: Ling?

Ling: AH! Kai és tu? Assustate-me! O que foi?

Kai: Desculpa. Não te queria assustar. Só te queria dar os parabéns pelo jogo. Não sabia que jogavas tão bem.

Ling: (embaraçada) Obrigada. Onde é que está a Hilary?

Kai: Ela ainda não chegou dos balneários.

Ling: Bem então é melhor ir andando antes que ela chegue.

Kai: Porque estás a dizer isso?

Ling: Porque acho que ela não gosta de me ver contigo. E eu não te quero arranjar problemas.

Kai: Percebo. Então até manhã.

Ling: Até manhã.

Ela foi-se embora e dali a pouco o Kai e a Hilary também foram para casa. Ela não percebia o porquê daquele comportamento que ele tinha com ela mas ela gostava daquela atenção. Será que ele ainda gostava dela? Não, isso não era de certeza. Eles eram só amigos era só isso. Mal sabia ela que amanhã ia ter a maior surpresa da sua vida.

Autora: Afinal saiu melhor do eu esperava! Qual será a surpresa da Ling? Temo que vão ter que esperar para ver. Até à próxima e se mais alguém lê isto além da littledark please deixem reviews! Jinhos para todos. ;)


	4. Um dia de chuva

Autora: Então pessoal? Tudo pronto para a surpresa? Eu estou doida para acabar com esta fic porque tenho uma nova em mente. Bem para que não se esqueçam as personagens de beyblade e a Ling (tekken) não me pertencem.

Um dia de chuva

A manhã chegou na cidade de Tóquio muito escura e para surpresa da Ling estava a chover! Ela levantou-se, arranjou-se para sair, pegou no guarda-chuva e foi-se embora. A chuva parecia não querer parar e ela já estava com as pernas todas molhadas, porque estava de saia que fazia parte do uniforme. "Porque é que as raparigas têm que usar saia?" Pensou zangada. Continuou o seu caminho e chegou à escola. Não estava com boa cara devido à chuva que tinha apanhado e isso assustou Mathew que era o seu companheiro de carteira.

Mathew: Estás bem Xiaoyu?

Ling: Agora estou melhor. Já não estou à chuva!

Mathew: Pois. Não sei o porquê dessa chuva.

Ling: Só espero que acabe depressa.

Mathew: Também eu.

Dali a pouco chegaram o Kai e a Hilary que pela cara também não estavam muito satisfeitos com a chuva. A Ling como já estava bem-disposta olha para o Kai com um enorme sorriso e diz:

Ling: Bom-dia Kai! – ele vira-se logo e olha para a rapariga sorrindo e responde:

Kai: Bom-dia. Embora o dia não esteja lá muito bonito.

Ling: É verdade. Não estava à espera de um dia de chuva.

Kai: Pois. Bem, eu vou para o meu lugar. Tchau.

Ling: Tchau.

Ele foi para o seu lugar e a Hilary estava à sua espera furiosa mas decidiu nem abrir a boca porque senão sabe-se lá o que podia ter acontecido. As aulas correram bem. O dia estava até a ser bom para um dia de chuva. Chegou a hora de ir para casa e todos foram-se embora incluindo a Ling. Mas ao que parece duas pessoas ficaram na sala. Eram o Kai e a Hilary.

Hilary: Já estou farta disto! Tu já não me ligas nenhuma! O que é que se passa?

Kai: Mas do é que estás para aí a falar? Que raio de conversa é essa? Por acaso perdeste o juízo?

Hilary: _Tu _é que perdeste o juízo! Já não falas comigo! E pode só ser coincidência mas estás assim desde que aquela miúda dos totós chegou!

Kai: O QUÊ? Que conversa é essa?

Hilary: Pára de enrolar Kai. Eu sei que tu gostas dela! Dá para ver! Diz a verdade: ela é tua namorada?

Neste momento lágrimas querem cair dos olhos de Hilary e Kai fica paralisado sem saber o que responder. Mas ao fim de algum tempo finalmente reage.

Kai: Hilary... Eu devia ter-te contado. A Ling não é minha namorada, mas eu apaixonei-me por ela no passado e ela ainda gosta de mim passado dois anos.

Hilary: (já mais calma) Tal como tu ainda gostas dela, não é?

Kai: Hã?

Hilary: Não precisas mentir. Mudaste logo de comportamento quando ela chegou. Isso mexeu com os sentimentos que estavam apagados no teu coração. Nunca deixas-te de a amar e tu sabes disso. Por isso peço-te que me digas a verdade.

Kai: Hilary...Obrigada. Eu acho que tens razão. Eu namorei contigo porque sentia falta dela. Não queria admitir mas eu ainda a amo muito. Desculpa Hilary. Eu não queria que isto acabasse assim.

Hilary: Não faz mal. Ao menos contaste-me. Bem então parece que acabou tudo entre nós, não é verdade?

Kai: Hilary...

Hilary: Não te preocupes comigo. Obrigado por me teres feito passar momentos tão maravilhosos. Espero ao menos continuar a ser tua amiga, posso?

Kai: Claro.

Depois disto Hilary sai da sala a correr deixando Kai um pouco preocupado. Ele fica a pensar no tinha acabado de acontecer e decide fazer algo importante e que já devia ter feito há alguns dias. Por outro lado Ling está em casa já com outra roupa (uns calções de ganga e um top vermelho), já tinha comido e agora estava a acabar de fazer os trabalhos. Quando acabou foi para a sala ver televisão. Passados uns 15 minutos ouve bater à porta. Ela vai abrir e só não lhe cai a boca ao chão porque não pode quando vê quem está à sua frente.

Ling: Kai! O que estás aqui a fazer?

Kai: Vi fazer-te uma visita. Posso entrar?

Ling: Claro. Oh não! Estás todo encharcado! O que foi que te deu para vires à chuva? Podes ficar doente!

Kai: Bem, eu...

Ling: Depois dizes. Agora vais mas é tirar essas roupas para eu as pôr na máquina de secar e vais tomar um banho quente.

Kai: E vou vestir o quê?

Ling: Eu arranjo-te uma roupa minha. Anda lá.

Eles foram até à casa de banho e Ling foi ao seu quarto buscar uma t-shirt comprida que tinha e uns calções largos que ela achava que podiam servir ao Kai. Ela foi levar-lhe a roupa.

Ling: Kai? Posso entrar?

Kai: Podes.

Ling: Tens aqui uma roupa que eu arranjei. Não é grande coisa mas serve até as tuas secarem.

Kai: Obrigado.

Ela levou as roupas do rapaz e pôs a secar. Apesar de estarem molhadas continuavam a ter o cheiro dele. Ela parou por uns momentos. Aquele cheiro era tal como ela se lembrava. Depois decide ir arranjar alguma coisa para ele comer. Na casa de banho o Kai já estava a vestir as roupas da Ling que lhe ficam um pouco curtas e apertadas, pelo menos os calções. Mas não se importava. Aquela roupa tinha um cheiro tão doce e agradável. E não era só por causa do sabão. Tinha o cheiro dela. Ele foi até à cozinha onde um prato de comida estava à sua espera.

Ling: Ficam-te melhor do que eu pensava.

Kai: (embaraçado) Deixa-te disso.

Ling: Estou a falar a sério. Preparei-te algo para comeres. Deves estar esfomeado.

Kai: Obrigado. – aquele gesto fez-lhe lembrar a primeira vez que eles estiveram juntos.

Ling: Então, porque é que me vieste visitar?

Kai: Eu preciso falar contigo sobre um assunto.

Ling: Claro. Não podias ter vindo aqui só para me veres.

Kai: Talvez. Ling, diz-me o que foi que sentiste quando soubeste que eu tinha namorada?

Ling parou. Aquela pergunta congelou-a. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Na verdade sabia, mas porque é que ele lhe perguntou? Quando ganhou coragem disse:

Ling: Eu...bem...eu fiquei triste. Fiquei muito triste por saber que já não sentias aquilo que eu sentia por ti. Foi muito complicado para mim enfrentar a verdade.

Kai: E o que é que ainda sentes por mim?

Aquela era demais. Ela não queria acreditar nos seus ouvidos. Ele queria saber o que ela sentia. Mas porquê? Ela finalmente respondeu:

Ling: Eu amo-te Kai.

Ao ouvir isto ele lembrou-se que tinha sido tal como da primeira vez que ele a tinha ouvido a dizer aquilo.

Ling: Então estava bom?

Kai: Sim. Obrigada.

Ling levantou-se para ir lavar a louça e decide continuar a conversa mas com outro assunto.

Ling: Então, como é que estão o Tyson e os outros? Nunca mais soube nada sobre eles.

Kai: Eles estão bem. O Ray está na sua aldeia, o Tyson foi de viagem com o avô, o Max está nos Estados Unidos e o Kenny está de férias com os pais pela Europa.

Ling: Então estão todos fora do Japão.

Kai: É.

Ling: Vamos até à sala?

Kai: Vamos.

Sentaram-se no sofá lado a lado. Ao princípio ninguém abriu boca até que o Kai decide avançar com o motivo que o tinha levado lá.

Kai: Ling, eu vim aqui falar contigo sobre algo importante.

Ling: O que é?

Kai: Bem, depois das aulas eu e a Hilary tivemos uma conversa muito séria. Ela disse que estava farta de ser ignorada e que eu não precisava continuar a mentir sobre os meus sentimentos.

Ling: E o que foi que ela quis dizer com isso?

Kai: É que eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa e ela notou isso fazendo com que o nosso namoro acabasse.

Ling: Estás apaixonado por outra rapariga? E posso saber quem é?

Kai: Claro. És tu Ling.

Ao ouvir isto Ling não percebeu muito bem ao princípio mas de seguida fica paralisada. Ela não quer acreditar! "Não pode ser verdade. Ele só pode estar a brincar!" Pensou ela.

Ling: Isso é a sério?

Kai: É. Nem eu queria acreditar mas parece que eu nunca deixei de te amar. Apenas estava com a Hilary porque sentia a tua falta. Desculpa por te ter feito sofrer.

Ling: Kai...Está tudo bem. Não te preocupes mais. Obrigado por teres esperado.

Kai: Mas eu arranjei outra.

Ling: Mas no fundo sempre esperaste por mim, certo?

Kai: Acho que sim.

Depois desta confissão ele põe a mão no rosto dela fazendo-a corar um pouco. Aproxima o seu rosto do dela e diz baixinho – Ling eu amo-te. – e beija a rapariga num beijo desejado por ambos há dois anos. Quando se largaram estavam ambos um pouco corados e sorriram.

Ling: Kai?

Kai: Diz.

Ling: Tu não vais voltar para casa com esse tempo, pois não?

Kai: Porquê? Queres que eu fique aqui?

Ling: (corado da cabeça aos pés) Bem, não é isso mas é que não pára de chover e se quiseres podes ficar.

Kai: Eu aceito o convite. Obrigada. Vou só telefonar a avisar que não volto para casa. Posso?

Ling: Claro! Não há problema.

Ele foi até ao telefone deixando Ling na sala sozinha. Ela nem queria acreditar. Afinal estava tudo como dantes. Ele continuava a amá-la. E ia ficar a dormir em casa dela. E como no dia seguinte não havia escola podiam sair juntos.

Kai: Bem, onde é que eu vou ficar a dormir?

Ling: Acho que a minha cama dá para os dois.

Kai: Queres que eu durma na tua cama?

Ling: (corada da cabeça aos pés novamente) Bem, eu...é que uma cama é mais confortável que um sofá, não achas?

Kai: Acho que sim. Vamos lá dormir.

Ling: Certo. – ficando mais descansada com a resposta do rapaz.

Foram até ao quarto, e a Ling deitou-se para o lado de dentro, de seguida o Kai deita-se ao seu lado abraçando-a o que fez que ambos corassem. Dali a pouco estavam a adormecer quentinhos enquanto que lá fora a chuva caía fria no chão gelado.

Autora: Ai, quem me dera estar no lugar dela! Bem não é altura para pensar nisso agora -.-'! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Eu estou a tentar despachar porque quero passar à minha outra fic. Só espero que gostem e que mandem reviews. Pu favô! T.T Jinhos para todos! Fiquem bem! ;)


	5. Um dia inesquecível

Autora: Finalmente chegou o último capítulo pessoal. Só queria agradecer à littledark pelas reviews e pelo apoio, tens sido muito querida! ;) E obrigado por me teres avisado daquilo das reviews eu não fazia ideia! Bem espero que gostem do último capítulo. As personagens de beyblade e a Ling (tekken) não me pertencem.

Um dia inesquecível

Chegou a manhã de Domingo e a Ling ainda estava a dormir. Já se via o sol a bater na janela do quarto que anunciava um belo dia. O mesmo pensou o Kai que já estava acordado. Ele estava pacientemente à espera da Ling acordar enquanto a via dormir. Olhava para ela e lembrava-se da última vez que a tinha visto dormir. O seu rosto doce não tinha mudado nada. Minutos depois ela acordou ficando a olhar para o Kai.

Ling: AH! Mas... o que é que...

Kai: Calma! Ling está tudo bem! Tu disseste para eu ficar aqui, lembras-te?

Ling: Ah! Pois, desculpa! É que não estou habituada a acordar com ninguém ao meu lado. – diz ela muito embaraçada.

Kai: Não faz mal.

Ling vai abrir as cortinas e sai da cama. O Kai sai também e dirige-se até à Ling abraçando-a e dando-lhe o beijo de bom-dia. Quando se largam ficam a olhar um para o outro por um momento até que a Ling diz:

Ling: Bem é melhor ir fazer a cama. Se te quiseres vestir a tua roupa está num quarto que fica na cozinha.

Kai: Está bem. Ling?

Ling: Sim?

Kai: Queres ir dar uma volta comigo pela cidade?

Ling: Estás a falar a sério?

Kai: Claro. Mas primeiro quero ir mudar de roupa.

Ling: Certo! Então primeiro vamos a tua casa e depois vamos ao nosso passeio, não é?

Kai: É.

Depois de estarem prontos foram até à casa do Kai.

Roger: Bom-dia mestre Kai. Bom-dia menina Ling.

Ling: Bom-dia Roger.

Roger: O senhor está bem mestre Kai?

Kai: Estou. Eu vim só trocar de roupa. Se alguém precisar de mim diz para ficar para outro dia que eu vou sair. Vamos Ling.

Roger: Como queira mestre Kai.

Ling seguiu o Kai até ao seu quarto. Ele foi trocar e roupa na casa de banho como é óbvio e a Ling ficou à sua espera.

Kai: Vamos?

Ling: Vamos.

Saíram e foram ao seu passeio. O dia estava a correr lindamente. Tinham ido almoçar fora, tinham comido um gelado e tinham-se sentado num parque à sombra. Estava já a ficar tarde e o Kai acompanhou a Ling até a casa.

Ling: Não queres entrar um bocadinho?

Kai: Pode ser.

Entraram e foram até à sala. Sentaram-se e o Kai reparou que a Ling não estava com boa cara.

Kai: Ling passa-se alguma coisa?

Ling: É que eu estive a pensar e quando o torneio acabar eu vou ter que voltar para Hong Kong e nós vamos voltar a ficar separados.

Kai: Mas tens mesmo que voltar.

Ling: Não tenho a certeza, mas...

Nisto o telefone toca. Ling levanta-se e vai atender.

Ling: Sim?

Mãe:"Olá filha!"

Ling: Mãe? És tu?

Mãe:"Claro que sim! Como é que estás?"

Ling: Eu estou. E a mãe?

Mãe: "Eu estou bem. Querida, eu liguei-te porque tenho uma notícia que acho que vais gostar."

Ling: O que é?

Mãe:"Bem, eu e o teu pai fomos transferidos para uma empresa no centro de Tóquio e vamos mudar-nos para aí na próxima semana."

Ling: O QUÊ? Isso é a sério?

Mãe:"Sim." Então, gostas da notícia?"

Ling: Se eu gosto? Mãe esta é a melhor notícia que eu podia ter recebido hoje. Obrigada mãe.

Mãe: "De nada querida. Beijinhos querida e fica bem."

Ling: Tchau mãe. Beijinhos.

Kai: Então? O que foi que aconteceu?

Ling: Eu tenho uma notícia fantástica!

Kai: O que é?

Ling: Os meus pais foram transferidos para uma empresa aqui em Tóquio e nós vamos ficar a viver aqui!

Kai: A sério?

Ling: Sim! Não é maravilhoso?

Kai: É a melhor notícia que eu podia ter ouvido!

Ling : Eu sei! Agora vamos poder ficar juntos. – Ling abraça o Kai e este depois beija-a. Quando se largam vão até à sala onde ficam a conversar sobre os próximos tempos juntos.

Fim!

Autora: Acabei! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Eu estou a pensar em fazer uma nova fic (já devem estar fartos de ouvir isso -.-') e o nome vai ser "Um novo desafio". Se quiserem ler estão à vontade. ;) Bem littledark obrigado pelas reviews mais uma vez, o pessoal que está a ler e se gostaram mandem reviews, beijinhos e até à próxima! ;)


End file.
